


Post Genocide Tale (Post Geno-Tale)

by FoxHoundNinja



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxHoundNinja/pseuds/FoxHoundNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Genocide-Tale(Post Geno-Tale). Its the story of how the Player destroys the underground over and over and over with Chara. Chara doesn't get sick of it. But the Player does. They(or he,as I refer to the Player as) make a plan to stop Chara,and themselves/himself,once and for all. Be it through redemption. or destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Player's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The player is sitting in Grillby's, thinking over his actions, till Chara comes by. The Player burns down Grillby's as he and Chara leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the new version of the prologue. I had to edit it to make it better.

I don't remember when I stopped being human. Was it when I killed Toriel? Perhaps it was when I struck a killing blow to Undyne, only to have her come back as a zombie fueled by determination. Maybe it was when I destroyed Mettaton on MTT Live. I don't remember. I lost my humanity, and my soul along with it, a long time ago.

Now I'm no better than Flowey, destroying the world with Chara over and over again. I'm not sure whose worse, me or him. What I am sure of, is that we're both twisted and genocidal. Recently, Chara had the idea to NOT destroy the world, right away. Something about him having a bit more fun. So here I sit, in what remains of Grillby's. Once a pub, now a tomb attesting to the slaughter.

A monster's body turns to dust when they die, but their blood remains. Each stain and splatter, a gory signature, showing what I had done. The door opened. It was Chara, of course, who else would it be? " Hey there, partner, I just got done with killing the survivors that Alphys tried to hide. Heh, heh, saved her for last. Made her watch too. You should have been there, the look on her face. You would have enjoyed it. Anyways, I was on my way to the Temmie village, see if there are any survivors there as well. Wanna come?" Chara stood there waiting for my answer.

"Sure, But before we go, let me do this first." I poured my drink on the floor. "That's it?" Chara said. I pulled out a match and lit it "I wasn't done." Dropping it on the spilt alcohol, it quickly caught flame and began to spread. I got up from my seat and said "Now I'm ready to go." Chara stared at the flames for a moment. " Huh, a genocidal maniac and a pyro. You and I have a lot more in common than I first thought. Alright, let's go have some fun." Makes sense that he would say that. He's never really seen me burn anything. We leave the bar and walk away as Grillby's burned, like the rest of Snowdin.


	2. Chapter 1 part 1: Flowey's Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Player goes to Temmie village. He kills off any survivors and meets Flowey, whom he takes with him instead of outright killing him

There weren't many survivors at the temmie village. So I took care of that little problem. I was sitting on the broken neck of the Tem statue where the head used to be. Breaking it off was the high point of this little diversion. I got a call on the phone Chara looted from Alphys's lab. 

"Hello? Barely any. Three or four...four. How many on your end? That many huh? Well finish up with them and give Frisk's body a break. You don't want it burning out on you. You will. Because if you don't, I won't load your SAVE if you die, then you can learn to do-" I stopped when I saw a golden flower pop up from the ground "I'll call back. What do you want Flowey?" Flowey looked nervous.

" Heh, heh, well... I thought that since you guys were rooting out any survivors and taking them out, I thought maybe I could join you guys." I couldn't help but roll my eyes "Tell me why I should bring you along and not kill you instead?" He looked around "Because were........friends?" I thought about it briefly " Fine. Just Chara and I was getting boring anyway. Wait here, I'll get a pot." I went into the temmie shop and rummaged through it for a flower pot "Here we are. Seems to be the right size."  
I took it and went back to Flowey. He seemed to be freaking out about something. " HELP! HELP! BEE! AGHHH!" Really Flowey? I had to get rid of it for him "Hey thanks. Those bees are really annoying" I waited for him to get in the pot. "Well, are you going to get in or not?" He just stared and said "I don't have legs. Or hands" Right. Forgot. So I just scooped him out of the ground and put him in the pot. "Hey watch the roots! And... there we go. Perfect fit. Are you ready? I know I am." Before we left I burned painting detailing their history.

"Alright, you and Me together , on the road, as friends and-" I looked at him and said "How about you be quiet for a while?" He stopped talking after that and we made our way through the cave of glowing mushrooms.

End of part 1

**Author's Note:**

> throughout the story i will be calling the Player,Chara, and Frisk,by male pronous. That's just how I see them. The only thing I don't do is give the Player a name. At least not until the very very end of the story.


End file.
